I Love You
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: A daughters love brings two men together after sixteen years. SLASH


**A/N: My first attempt at MASH fiction, I hope this went alright.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.**

* * *

A tinkling bell rang above the door announcing the entrance of a young woman.

"I'll be right there," a voice calls from the back.

A tall slender man with silver hair and glasses to match came walking out dressed in a doctor's coat along with an easy smile.

"Well, well, well, I'm Dr. Hawkeye Peirce, and you are," Hawkeye asked sweeping the woman's hand to gently kiss the back of it.

"Such a sweet talker my father warned me all about you Dr. Peirce, I'm Erin Hunnicutt," Erin said with a smile.

"How is the old bastard?" Hawkeye asked ushering Erin to his office after flipping the open sign over.

"Dad is great his plastic surgery practice is going strong,"

"He's doing plastics now, when did that happen?"

"Ten years ago, we moved to Bell Air and everything fell into place."

"Wow how's your mom, your dad couldn't stop talking about the two of you,"

"She got remarried around the same time dad and I moved to Bell Air, to a wealthy English Aristocrat. Before you asked they divorced when I was seven. They tried to make it work after the war but dad left something in Korea that my mother thought she had been entrusted with before he left."

"What was that?"

"His heart, at the end of July he gets really depressed to the point that I was afraid that I'd come home to find him dead in the bathtub or in his office always with slit wrist from a scalpel, a bit to poetic for my liking but that's dad for ya." Erin said her face turning dark.

"Oh sweetheart why didn't he call," Hawkeye said handing her a martini.

"Why didn't you? Thanks, dad taught me how to make a still from medical gear last summer," Erin said lifting her glass in a toast, "I wish I could have learned it from my Uncle Hawkeye."

"What do you want from me?"

"First answer a few questions, easy enough, no,"

"Ok lay it on me,"

"Were you and my father involved in Korea?"

"No,"

"Did you love my father?"

"Yes,"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Yes,"

"Will you get on a plane tomorrow morning and go to him?"

"Yes," Hawkeye said softly tears running down his cheeks.

"Last question will you tell him you love him?"

"Yes,"

"Well then why are we still sitting here, we need to get you packed." Erin said finishing her drink in one swallow making Hawkeye smile.

The next morning at the airport Erin was on the phone talking to BJ.

"Yes, dad the plane arrives at ten at LAX, you're going to _love_the souvenir I bought you," Erin said trying not to laugh while looking at Hawkeye.

"You didn't have to get me anything," BJ said.

"I wanted to, now I'll see you in a little while, love you daddy."

"Love you too Erin, have a safe trip."

"Thank god we have a layover in Denver, I sort of kinda didn't tell him I went to Maine," Erin said as their plane was called. Erin was enjoying getting to know the man who her father spoke of often and had given her many an idea for pranks. As the plane from Denver landed in LAX, Erin thought for just a moment that she was doing something very stupid before looking up at Hawkeye and knew that all was going according to plan.

Erin grinned at seeing her father's salt and pepper hair along with a sign he was holding, running through the crowd to her father awaiting arms.

"Welcome home, peanut," BJ said hugging his baby girl tightly.

"What no warm welcome for me?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hawk," BJ asked looking as if he saw a ghost letting go of Erin.

"Surprise your gift from my travels," Erin said with a flourish, "I'm going to go find the luggage."

The two men who hadn't seen each other in almost sixteen years fell into each other's arms crying and holding tight. Erin looked back and took a picture of the most romantic thing she had ever seen with a self satisfy smile on her face.

"I love you, always have." Hawkeye whispered.

* * *

AN: To the anonymous reviewer I did warn you if you had read the summary you would have put two and two together and figured it was slash.


End file.
